1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reciprocating table and to a method of reciprocating a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a number of cut sheet and card stock handling applications, it is desired to accumulate a stack of fed cards or sheets on a table. Once the desired number of cards or sheets have been accumulated, the table may retract to drop the stack onto a downstream machine.
It is known to use an air cylinder to extend and retract a reciprocating table. With such an arrangement, on cue, air pressure is communicated to one side of the air cylinder to extend the table and, again on cue, air pressure is communicated to the other side of the cylinder to retract the table. There may be moisture in the valving controlling the air cylinder or in the air cylinder itself which would slow operation. Accordingly, it is necessary to pause the machinery feeding cards or sheets to the table for a sufficient time to ensure that the table has first fully retracted, dropping the stack and then for a sufficient additional time to ensure the table has once more extended so as to be in a position to receive additional cards or sheets. The need to incorporate this delay into the operation of a machine utilizing such a reciprocating table slows production.
The present invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of the known prior art.